In the Shadows
by The Sky Sage
Summary: When all you want comes crumbling down and all you need is failing you, your thoughts go to what you had. But if what you had starts disappearing, what else can you hold on to? Rating upated after Chapter 15. I'm sorry to the people I offended.
1. Darkness and Light

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: First time I'm doing something of the sort. I am deeply going to need your advice on this one. I don't know if this should see the light in either written or drawn form, so I will let you guys decide. I'll give an explanation at the end of this rather disturbing beginning. This, my friends, is only the pilot of something blooming in my mind for a time now. I'm coming back with old stories, freaky. Anyway, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

The dull sound of static rose into the air as street-lamps slowly died after trying to stay alight. Even the moon's piercing rays didn't find an entry into the cloud of darkness spreading across the road. Only shimmering red spots coming in pairs could be seen. A screeching sound covered the static, resembling like an eagle's screams, followed closely by the footsteps of ape walking creatures. Humans screams came out of neighboring houses as the darkness infiltrated itself by windows and doors. The lights that slowly gave in would never light again, left unlit with the sent of blood and death roaming in every corner. All that passed into this cloud would never see light again, a living synonym of death.

Beneath still lit lamps, the sound of feet hitting the paved road resonated against each wall. Long brown hair flew behind a running figure. Green eyes looked at the cloud before staring ahead. The figure was a girl wearing a light purple sleeveless shirt with jeans. She knew that the cloud was gaining up on her, killing as it advanced. It wasn't the first night she past running away from it. Another sleepless night would be the only possible conclusion. Still, she kept running. The screams she heard made her shiver in fear, but she couldn't stop. Scattered limbs, the scent of death, it was a torturing death that awaited anyone who met with this horror.

Looking one more time behind her, she didn't see the car coming towards her. She fell to the ground, out of breath, as the darkness only inched closer. The driver immediately stood out of his car and began to come and help her.  
"Miss, are you alright? I am..."  
Laying down, she could only yell when the mist came behind the person.  
"Get back in!"  
The man turned and was engulfed almost immediately. His screams pierced her ears as blood splattered on her face and clothes. She wouldn't be spared, for the cloud dove on her showing no mercy. She felt her clothes being ripped apart and her arms being pulled from her. She couldn't help the yell that passed her lips as pain propagated through her body like fire. The creatures, they would kill her. The last thing she saw was a blinding light before passing out.

The darkness ripped to shreds as all the street-lamps flared back to life together. Footsteps echoed in the now empty road as a figure came closer to the girl. Her shirt was torn on every side, one of her arms and legs were twisted in a strange angle. It could only mean one thing, they were broken. Strong arms picked the girl up and a hooded face looked at her without flinching. In a heartbeat, the figure began leaving the street without a sound.

The Dmgirl: See? See? This is the darkest project I've ever had! I just hope I won't lose you guys because of it! Anyway, I can't do "The Legend of Zelda: Master of Time" as you people might have guessed, so I'm trying to make something else. Ends up I came with an old idea that I pulled out of the same closet than "Creation" (You can't imagine the spiders in there! I'll have to vacuum one of these days.) So, I'm asking you guys. Should I write it or should I draw it? Your choice!!


	2. Being Alone

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: For the first time, I'll admit I'm afraid. I'm afraid of making this story a total fiasco and that people look at me and laugh. The rating might change at any minute, I am not even certain where this is headed. I am... making this up as I go. Not that I don't have the central ideas, 'cause I do! I just don't know how it will end! Wait, I do have an idea, but it's really blurry. Focus, girl, focus!

Disclaimer: The Legend of Zelda belongs to Shigeru Miyamoto. Bow down to the master.

* * *

Green eyes slowly opened, greeted by an aspirin white ceiling. The girl moaned lightly before sitting up in a start, gasping. She turned to look at the bed in which she was in. Beneath the cream and brown sheets was no one else but her. Second shock, her clothes had been changed. A light blue satin nightgown was now covering her lithe body. Her right arm was also held against her with a splint and a scarf. Pressing her only valid hand unto her chest, she called out for anyone to respond. Silence was her only answer as the wooden dark brown walls seemed to stare at her relentlessly. Whoever owned the place had stepped out after taking care of her. Throwing away the covers, she let her feet meet the floor next to a bedside table. It was covered entirely with a deep green carpet, so the two white slippers in front of her small feet didn't go unnoticed. She got up slowly, only to fall back on the bed, yelping in pain. Her left leg had not really appreciated the movement. Touching it, she came in contact with yet another splint. Her right arm and left leg had been broken because of the creatures.

She sighed, letting her head hang low. A small sound of surprise passed her lips when she saw a piece of crumpled yellow paper laying on the table. She picked it up and let her eyes travel along it. They widened and began to read franticly the clean writing.

_Miss Shiska,_

_I know I may sound abrupt and unkind in my asking, but I would like you to stay, at least until you heal. Please, treat this home as if it were yours. Eat what you like, read if you want. There is also a television in the living room with a few video games if you like playing. It is not much, but it is all that I can give you. If ever you need anything complementary, write me a note and will gladly answer. Just please, do not leave until you are fully healed._

_By the way, I have left you crutches next to the bedside table. Feel free to use them. The bathroom is the door in front of the bed as for the living room and kitchen, the door to the right. The door covered by the curtains leads to a balcony on which you can dry your clothes. I am afraid that I could not save your clothes of last night, I am terribly sorry._

_One last thing, the right part of the chest of drawers and closet are yours. You will find fresh clothes to wear in them. Do not open the left part, please. The phone is in the living room. Call whoever you want._

_Yours sincerely,_

A scribble, most probably a signature laid at the end of the paper. The person had really taken care of her and felt slightly responsible for last night. Yet, it couldn't have been the driver of yesterday, she had seen him being torn to pieces right in front of her. Who had saved her? She kept on thinking about it as she opened the green curtains over the windows of the room. The view caught her breath and she stepped outside, holding onto the crutch to stand. Whoever it was, the person liked beautiful views, for this one was particularly breathtaking. It gave her a peek of the green fields laying far ahead. Hyrule field, one of the largest untouched areas, except for roads, in the country. Smiling, she got back in and headed to the bathroom while thinking of everything she had to do. Call the school and tell them she would be able to be there for a few days, then have breakfast while getting on with her life.

The sight of the bathroom did the same thing than the view. The floor was a continuation of the bedroom's except made with tiles. The middle of the wall had also tiles, but of a lighter green with some of them having flower motives. The rest of the wall was painted in a light brown color. The ceiling, as in any room, was pearly white. The bathtub took a whole corner of the room, with enough place to take at least two persons. Alongside it was a cabinet with a sink. The poor girl was dumbfounded. Whoever had taken her was also rich. The living room and connected kitchen was the proof of it. Everything in this two-in-one room was made of glass. The table, the enormous bookshelf that nearly covered an entire wall. The television set laid also on a glass shelf. The only thing that made contrast with the glass furniture, the wooden light brown floor and the cream walls was the old dark brown sofa in front of the television. That and the matching curtains covering a huge patio door. It would take her a while to get used to all this. She wasn't even sure she would.

She secretly hoped for someone to show up. However, no one even knocked at the front door that stayed silent or called. Silence was her only friend that day. She wasn't too worried though. The person taking care of her was probably half-scared to death after last night. Even though it was something that appeared daily in her life, for someone else, it was a one time thing. So surprise hit her when she heard the door open after she had went to bed only two minutes before. Who? She tried to sit up, only to be held back by a strong hand on her shoulder. A finger came to lay on her lips, hushing her, before the splints began to loosen and warm hands carefully checked the broken bones. The pain of the day slowly subdued and she felt the bones solidifying. Arms took her in after the job was done. As a hand passed along her back in a soothing way, she felt tears pass her eyes and land on the person holding her. Slightly chapped lips landed on her forehead, telling her everything was okay. She felt herself being taken into the arms of slumber as the person, she assumed a man, left the room, closing the door behind him.

* * *

The Dmgirl: Mostly descriptive, this chapter, isn't it? Anyway, I've been elaborating this apartment for days now, so I wanted no details to be forgotten. Anyway, now we know the girl's name, Shiska! An improvement, since last time we had absolutely nothing. Well, as I already said, if you see anything and I mean anything that might change the rating, please tell me. I wouldn't want to destroy the innocence of millions of people. Thank you for reading and until next time!!! 


	3. With Friends

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: I guess you must have noticed. The story is held in modern time Hyrule and this time around, I didn't write the chapter's title. As everything had a reason: First, I couldn't think of making it in normal Hyrule for some aspects and some parts of the story would have been completely forgotten and I cannot allow it. Sorry bluenavydragon for such a change. I usually try to keep my stories in the context, but this time, I couldn't. As for the chapter's title, the story being a continuation and already spread into different days (to sum it up a "chapter" or section is nearly equivalent to a day unless said otherwise.), I don't know really what title to put. So I guess it's just random in a way. Anyway, enjoy this new section.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.

* * *

Shiska woke up to the sound of the alarm on the bedside table. Wiping her eyes, she noticed that her leg and arm were fully healed, she could go to school without any trouble. As expected, a small yellow note laid on the table next to the alarm. She took it and, as she opened up the green curtains, read it carefully.

_Dear Miss Shiska,_

_I am sorry that I was unable to take care of your wounds yesterday and I have done my best to remedy to your problems. I have taken away the crutches, but know that if you need them again, they are in the closet in your part._

_Also, I have dropped by your school yesterday and brought back a uniform. It is atop the drawer with the shoes. Your bag and school things are waiting for you in the living room and in the kitchen is your lunch. I hope that you didn't miss to much and that you will be able to catch up easily._

_Please, don't be afraid to return here. I know that finding yourself in a new place once again must not be easy. But, I beg you, do not turn down my offer. I would feel slightly sad._

_In any case, take care of yourself._

_Yours sincerely,_

The same scribble laid at the end of the note, yet, this time she took notice that it was slightly clearer than last time. The person, the man that had taken of her had taken the time to write this note. Lifting her gaze from the note to the drawer, she noticed that the uniform was there. She picked it up and headed to the bathroom, happy to have the use once again of her two legs, though it would take some time before her left leg got used once again to walking.

She tugged one last time on the yellow ribbon in her hair before twirling in front of the full-length mirror in the bathroom. The red folded dress fell just above her knees, leaving a small trail of skin before the socks ran down to the shoes. Around her chest was a white jacket stopping at the waist with a yellow trim along it. In blue was the school's blazon on her shoulder, the royal Hylian Phoenix. Content with herself, she went to the living to gather her things and grabbed her lunch before leaving in a hurry. The person had been nice, but she had taken so much time in getting ready that she didn't have time for breakfast. She missed the shimmer on the kitchen counter.

Her first step in the school was greeted by an enormous hug from behind, making her choke. When she was freed, she turned around, sighing and looking at the person who was grinning wildly. It was a girl with fiery red hair and blue eyes. Contrary to Shiska, her hair was free.  
"Hey Shis! I didn't see you yesterday!" she said as her loud voice would deafen anyone in the perimeter.  
"I was sick. I'm sorry I didn't call."  
Her voice quieted.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know!"  
"It's okay, Malon. So, what did I miss?"  
"You missed Malon's declaration of undying love to Sheik," said another voice, even more feminine and more poised. This made Malon turn around and yell.  
"I didn't declare my love to that jerk!"

The girl just smiled as Malon trashed about. The one who had talked was a beautiful young woman, the most beautiful of the school. Her blond hair curled in a fashion none could understand as her sapphire blue eyes watched amusingly at the redhead. Shiska smiled gently to her.  
"Hello Zelda."  
"Good morning, Shiska. How are you?"  
"Fine. My illness is cured."  
Zelda smiled with her natural grace. This young woman was definitely the heir to the throne, Hyrule's princess. Shiska had never understood why Zelda even came here in she could her classes at home. Her musing was cut with another arrival, a young man with short blond hair and red eyes. The male's uniform resembled closely to the female's. The pants were red, the white jacket with a yellow trim was longer, reaching the hips. The Hylian Phoenix was also on the jacket's shoulder. The blond crooked an eyebrow, looking at Malon.  
"What's wrong?"  
"We were just talking about yesterday, isn't that right Malon?" said Zelda. To this, Malon stopped any movement and both went beet red. So something had really happened between those two. Shiska could just smile as they headed to their first class. Her friends always made her forget the horrible moments. It was nice.

The day went uneventfully, except at lunch. Malon and the young man, Sheik, had their first fight. Zelda laughed, bringing the young girl along with her. There were also those looks that the princess kept giving her. Zelda knew things the others couldn't even begin to understand. Ever since Shiska had made her first step in this class, Zelda had always had a close watch. Not that she minded, she felt somehow protected with her around. Yet, it didn't protect her from those monsters. A shiver of fear went down her spine and she took an important decision. She wouldn't return in the house of that kind and caring man. He had done enough for her. She couldn't let a menace threaten him. In any way, she didn't have the key to the apartment, she couldn't go back. He had probably locked up the place.

That didn't stop the monsters from coming and assaulting her. The massacre reign that night like every night before. Tears ran down her face as she ran through the roads, feeling guilty for everyone that was dying. Why? Why did it have to be this way? Why couldn't they content themselves with only her spirit and death without taking any other. Darkness gripped her once again and she was silent this time, thinking that it would end tonight. However, it would not stop tonight as a blinding light shone through the street, making the darkness disappear. This time, though, she stayed conscious long enough to feel arms take her bridal style and a male voice whisper: "Why didn't you come back?"

* * *

The Dmgirl: Third section! Phew! I hope it meets your standards, XDown2EarthX. Well, we've had a quick presentation of every central character in this story. Next section? I really don't know when it will come out, probably next week since I'm starting school again. Well, there's no change on the rating, I guess. Until next time! 


	4. A new pet

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: I'm having serious problems back home, so I can't really say how everything is going to go. I'll try my best to finish it, though I'm not certain I will. I'll be doing my best. Another thing, I have become a Beta Reader. I'll be working with him and it might slow down my production. I'm sorry. Just don't worry. I'll just do what I do best, organize!!! Well, enjoy this new section. Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. I only own the OC and the plot... Wait, do I even own the plot?

* * *

When she woke up that morning, she knew exactly where she would find herself. Instinct, she guessed, as she saw once again the familiar green curtains and dark brown walls she had gotten used to in the past two days. First, he had saved her and tended to her without question and hesitation. Then, he had miraculously given her back the use of her broken arm and leg by healing them without letting her say a "thank you". Now, once again, he had saved by complete dumb sheer luck and had disappeared into thin air once again. Who was he? Why did he keep appearing in her hour of need? Was he some kind of guardian angel? She laughed bitterly at the thought. Her only guardian angels were those creatures that came out of the blue, torturing anything in their passage. She got up and absently looked at the bedside table. This time around, no note stood on the table and it seemed somehow empty without it. Not caring for a second, she left the room and went to wash herself.

The room was no different when she came back fully dressed. She laid the nightgown on the bed and head to the living room where everything had been ready as usual. For once, she ate her breakfast and went to the door to put on her shoes. Lifting her gaze to open the door, she saw a key chain with two keys hanging on the door. The small yellow note she was used to find was hanging casually, planted by a nail which suspended the keys. Ripping the note off, she read through it, not avoiding to look shocked at what the person had written.  
_This time, you have no reason not to return._  
The note felt angry, as if the man had not liked being pushed aside, even if it was for his own safety.

She arrived at school a bit stunned, hoping to understand what exactly had happened. She was trying to save his life and the man had refused categorically the turn of events. As she lay her head in her hand, completely forgetting she was in class, she thought of all the things that had taken place lately and tried finding a reason not to return. She found none. He had given willingly the keys to his apartment and knew well how to defend themselves against those creatures of the dark. She suddenly felt guilty about her attitude. He was only trying to protect her.

A nudge in the shoulder got her back to reality. Malon was standing in front of her as well as Zelda, both wearing a worried gaze. Still, it wasn't long before Malon changed it for a smirk.  
"When you make that face it's because you met someone."  
She couldn't dare lie to her dearest friends.  
"I have."  
Malon slouched in front of her.  
"Who is it?"  
"I... I don't know."  
Both stayed frozen for a moment before Zelda broke the uneasy silence.  
"Why don't we drop by? Tomorrow's Saturday, after all."  
Could she have guessed how Shiska felt? It was sort of normal, come to think of it. Zelda always had a hunch in these kind of circumstances. However, how would the man react? She shook her head and agreed. If he didn't like it, too bad for him.

The girls awed at the sight of the condominium. The place was simply huge! Reaching the elevator, Shiska could not even count the number of times their gaze went away to look at something more interesting. She punched the floor number and sighed deeply.  
"You didn't tell us someone took you in!" said Malon enthusiastically.  
"I guess I didn't see it as important."  
"Won't the foster family be angry? We're dropping completely unexpectedly."  
Shiska could only shrug.  
"Don't know."

She couldn't just tell them that there was only one person and she hadn't seen him. They would have asked too many questions and it would have been a dangerous field for all of them. She closed her eyes, hoping silently that the man wouldn't yell at her when she would meet him for the first time, if ever she did. A cold shiver went down her spine at the thought of the old orphanage she was in, every orphanage that had seen her for that matter. It was always the same scenario, the same disaster. after only a few years, everyone living in the orphanage would meet a sudden and terrible death during one night. She would be the only one alive in the whole orphanage, making her a potential suspect. Still, she was too young and in the same state as the others. A victim or a murderer? The question remained unanswered to whoever took the case. Only she knew that she was the only potential reason. She hadn't known how until very recently. Those creatures that followed her around, those were the reason of all these unexplained murders. Sure, she could give herself in, but how would the police believe her when she could hardly believe it herself?

"Hey, what's wrong?"  
Malon's words took her out of her reverie and Shiska could only shake her head to dismiss her thoughts.  
"Nothing, I'm fine," she said, getting off the lift without further ado.  
Both girls shrugged to each other before following her. Upon opening the door, the brown-haired girl hand never seen these two that excited. They looked everywhere in the living room and the kitchen. The awing that came to her from the kitchen caught her attention, though. She came next to Malon who was now holding a white kitten with a black ear and tail tip. There was also a spot on it's back that was black. The kitty mewled in slight fear and wanted to leave Malon's arms. And leave them it did, jumping from them to land on Shiska's chest who carefully cradled it.  
"Strange," she began. "It wasn't here this morning."  
"It's a girl, just so you know," stated Malon.

The seventeen-year-old girl didn't answer, just searched for something and eventually found it. A crumpled yellow note with a clear writing along it. The kitten must have played with it, for its corners were slightly ripped.

_Miss Shiska,_

_I know that you must feel slightly alone in this apartment. In order to feel less lonely and knowing that you are a cat person, I have taken some time to find you a kitten. It is a girl and has no name, so name it as you wish. Its litter is right next to the sofa and its food is in the left drawer of the counter. I have kept it company until you have arrived. Please, do not worry for me._

_One last thing: Remember what I have told you in my first letter and please be careful if you bring friends along with you._

_Yours sincerely,_

The shock was tremendous. Was he a stalker or a protector? The thoughts were about to make her go crazy went she heard Zelda gasp loudly from the bedroom. What had she just found?

She inwardly knew before she even made the first step into the room. Zelda had opened without thought the left part of the drawer. As she had suspected, men's clothes were everywhere. She didn't look very bright, but she could figure out things easily. Her high marks at school were only a part of the proof. She promptly closed the drawer and felt Zelda accusing glare on her, making her flush slightly in embarrassment. Her index lifted and her next words were nearly a shout. Shiska suddenly felt like she was being scolded by her mother.  
"You lied! This is not a foster family, this a man!"  
"I know. I just couldn't tell you."  
Malon tried to ease the tension...  
"What does he look like?"  
"Malon, this is not important!"  
... to no avail. Yet, the blond's expression went from accusing to worry as she dragged the green eyed girl out of the room and onto the couch. Shiska clenched her eyes shut, thinking she would get a slap, but nothing prepared for what was coming.

Instead of hitting her, Zelda gently took her hand and asked in a worried tone, "Did he do anything?"  
Her eyes snapped open wide in shock at what the other had just said.  
"What?"  
"Did he abuse of you?"  
She felt like climbing up a wall.  
"No! I haven't even seen him!"  
Malon, who had just sat next to Zelda was about to say something when the blond smiled and let Shiska's hands go.  
"I'm relieved," she said, as though it solved the case. She then went in the kitchen and opened the cupboard.  
"What are we eating?"  
Shiska got up with a bright smile, letting the kitten land on the floor softly. She waltzed to the kitchen and began taking out a few things while practically shoving Zelda out of there.  
"I'll make you guys something."  
Both girls simply stopped asking anything. Shiska's talent in cooking could not be equaled for all they knew.

The dinner was marvelous as the trio chatted away and began playing games with enthusiasm. Her new kitten found a name that evening, Navi, and it stayed near its mistress while purring like a motor. When the time came to say goodbye, Malon was more than reticent to leave. It took all of Zelda's arguing to get her to do so. Closing the door behind her, Shiska only sighed when the two left. The evening had started rather awkwardly, but thanks to the princess, all had gotten back in order. Taking Navi in her arms, she walked to her room, exhausted. The day had been a tiring one. Yet, it didn't stop the shock as she looked inside the bedroom. On the bed was a silky green nightgown with a note over it. It hadn't been there earlier...

_I am terribly sorry for your discovery. I should have told you earlier. I will try to find a way to redeem myself._

Her head tilted to the left. How had he... Was he... Whatever he was didn't change her attitude as she slipped into the bed to undress herself. He knew her nearly by heart and it seemed as if he saw her every movement. Anger, fear and curiosity overwhelmed her. She had to know who, what and why. He would find a way to redeem himself? She already had an idea how. The figure came in only a few minutes after the lights had been shut. Had he been there all the time? As if on impulse, her hand reached for the night stand pushed a button. Light violently took place of darkness , making her eyes squint. The finally opened and saw, laying over her, a very surprised young man.

The Dmgirl: Hmm, I'm must be better than I thought. Cliffhanger... :)


	5. Twelve Years

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: I wasn't able to send this section yesterday. I had visit over. And, for all those who've been following me since "Curse", I began arguing with my mother again. And I thought it was over. I guess there is only you, fellow readers and writers. Also, I've started being a Beta-Reader for The Silverdark Knight. Go see, it's going to be a great story. Well, with this, onto the next section!

Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda. Shiska is my only property.

* * *

Her green eyes could only grow in stupor at the sight. Cerulean blue eyes stared at her surprise, slightly covered by dirty blond bangs. His hair was mid-long, stopping on his nape. His clothing was limited to a loose green shirt, making his torso apparent as he lay over her, and loose brown pants. No socks, no shoes. He was slim, yet muscular. It was, dare she say it, impressive and handsome even though the circumstances. She didn't have the time to look at him more carefully, for he sat up suddenly, looking at the floor and completely silent.  
"Who are you?" she nearly shouted. Hey, he was maybe handsome, but that didn't excuse his intrusion in her life.  
He made a move to stand and Shiska's slim fingers grasped his wrist, holding him firmly into place.  
"Wait." Her voice had soften, close to a whisper. "Please."

Her turned to her before sitting once again. She let him go, knowing that he wouldn't try once again to take leave. His hands were twitching, showing that he felt uneasy. Yet, it was his voice that resounded in the bedroom.  
"Link."  
"Eh?" mouthed Shiska, not really understanding.  
"You asked my name."

Her shock dissolved into a warming smile, calming down the tension. Her protector finally had a name. He also seemed very nice, not at all the stalker she first thought he was. Yet, he hadn't thought that he'd be caught so easily, hence the worried face. She needed to reassure him, make everything look casual and normal. A little difficult, when he knew practically everything about her and she only had his name to start with. Strangely, it was him that cut the deafening silence.  
"I'm sorry for your discovery," he said, keeping his eyes away from her.  
"It's okay. I had already half guessed. I just didn't think..." she trailed off. How was she supposed to tell him that she didn't know he was there?  
"I was following you?" He took the words right out of her mouth.  
"Sort of," she added, smiling sheepishly.  
"I would have been surprised if you would have."  
A awkward silence began to settle in and Shiska hurried to speak.  
"Thank you for Navi."  
"You needed company. I know how you feel around people. I didn't..."

He stopped in mid-sentence as a hand touched his cheek to make him look at her. Her fingers trailed along his skin gently. Yet, a gasp passed her lips when she came in contact with his ears. They were pointed. Impossible! Nowadays, everyone had rounded ears! A calming smile graced his lips for a millisecond, she almost missed it.  
"Don't worry. I am no different than you."  
"But..."  
He shook his head in dismissal.  
"What difference is there? Except for this, I am the same as you."

Was he pushing away something important? A secret perhaps? Nevertheless, she decided just to take notice. One day, it would be revealed, just like his identity. Her hand left his cheek and a feeling of loss flashed in his eyes. He was hiding his emotion behind a barrier. Was he afraid? Most probably. With one wish, he could die and he knew that. How long had he been around? The question was asked before she could even catch herself.  
"Since I am eleven."  
"And you are?"  
"Twenty-three."  
She rose a brow. Was he lying? No, he wouldn't, he couldn't. The hidden devotion that he had for her shone brightly in his eyes, no matter his efforts.

But that would mean... She jumped out of bed and pointed him accusingly.  
"You..."  
"I did not stalk you. I want to protect you."  
"You've been following me since I'm five!"  
He got up, but didn't move.  
"I want to protect you," he repeated. "I had no other idea."

He walked up to her, but looked away, at her hands. He was unsure, not confident. So different than what a spy or stalker should be. He had never harassed her in any way. Never called, never showed up unexpectedly. He had appeared to save her and had taken care of her like a gentleman. He hadn't asked anything in return either. His own hands made a gesture to grab hers, but he abandoned. To him, she seemed to be a thing he could look at, see from afar, but never touch. He couldn't refuse her anything for a reason she could not grasp. His next words weren't above a whisper.  
"I am sorry."  
His eyes closed in resign, as if ready to receive a punishment. Navi mewled in the background, assuring her that this was not a dream.

When they opened again, there was mix of emotions she couldn't begin to understand. He was so different than what she had originally thought. Maybe she wasn't that bright after all.  
"I..." he started.  
She didn't know what took her. Her arms encircled him and her head went to rest halfway on his shoulder. The young man was tall, but she still was only shorter by three or four inches. She felt his arms surround her and hold her gently, stopping anything he was going to say. Once again, the silent tears began to fall from her eyes. He knew more of her than anyone and he didn't run away. Instead, he stayed, watching from afar, waiting for the time to act. And he did, guiding her in this apartment that she could probably call home. His words, though short and said simply, meant more than the long winding sentences that she usually heard. He kept whispering that he felt guilty and that he would keep the danger away no matter what. His voice was soothing, calm. Before she knew it, the hands of sleep had taken her away as she fell limp into his arms.

The Dmgirl: Why do I feel like you're not learning anything new here? But still, following someone for nearly twelve years can be freaky, certainly when you didn't know anything from the start.


	6. Link

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: I'm late and I'm not even capable of making it a section worthwhile. I have too much to do. University, coloring, Beta Reading for not one, but two writers. I've got work over my head and even I can't keep up. I wishI had a better reason, but no. I'm overbooked and exhausted.

Disclaimer: I do not own The Legend of Zelda. Shiska and the plot are mine, though.

Shiska got up slowly that morning, eyes fluttering open and lips in a content smile. Yet, the place next to her was empty when she emerged from sleep. Her next movements were almost immediate. She left the room, banging the door against the wall. A blond head lifted, making blue eyes leave a book for the girl. She sighed, holding her chest.  
"I thought you left."  
Link returned to his book without giving her a smile.  
"I didn't mean to worry you."  
"Well, next time, don't leave without saying a word."  
"I left you a note."  
The exasperated sigh that left her made him feel suddenly edgy.  
"Why leave a note when you can talk to me?"  
He dropped his book and looked at her.  
"I'm sorry."  
To this, she flashed a brilliant smile and returned to the bedroom. As he went to pick up his book, Navi jumped on his knees and purred, hoping to get a few pats. The young man didn't sigh, instead letting his hand meet the cat's fur and began petting it. A small smile appeared on his lips.

She couldn't believe it. He had left without saying a word while yesterday night he was practically begging for forgiveness. And she thought it would take her the weekend to figure him out. Well, she was wishful thinking, definitely. She swam a bit in the bath, hoping to understand everything better. Still, it was like his appearance had not brought any answers, just more questions. Why was he so keen on protecting her? What was with the ears? Why did he seem so unemotional? She sank, mouth into the water, and made bubbles. It was just annoying.

The door opened slightly and a phone appeared, ringing. His voice resonated into the room.  
"For you."  
She got out of the bath, covered herself and took the phone before answering.  
"Hello? Oh hi, Malon!"  
The blond just sat along the wall, listening to her conversation.  
"No, I won't be able to come. Give me a minute... (He heard ruffles.)Yeah, I've got something planed for the week-end. I'm sorry, maybe next week. I probably will be going out. Don't worry, I'll call you. Love you too!"  
She hung up the phone and yelled throughout the house.  
"You heard me, didn't you?"  
She stepped out wearing a bath robe and looked in his direction, hands on her hips.  
"Pervert."

The word might have looked like yesterday hadn't been solved, but the smile on her face made it clear that she was only toying with him. At least she was trying, for not even the ghost of a smile appeared.  
"You've got plans?" he asked plainly as if it a simple statement.  
"Yes, I've got plans for the weekend. How am I going to get to know you better?"

To this she got a reaction. He lifted an eyebrow at her, seeming as if he was wondering what she planned to do with him. If her smile was any indicator, he was in for a long trip.  
"Did you eat?"  
He just looked at her weird and she simply laughed.  
"Do I have to prepare two breakfasts or just one?"  
He averted her gaze, looking at the opposite wall.  
"Do yours. Don't mind me."  
"Got it. I'm making two," she added before returning to the bathroom without another word. Link heard the door close and let his head hang low. He was in for a long ride, now he was sure of it.

He didn't even wonder how he ended up sitting in front of her, a plate full resting under his guarded look. He hadn't touched it yet, but he knew it was only a matter of seconds before he gave into his grumbling stomach. The smile on her face was worth millions when he finally took a small piece on his fork and put it into his waiting mouth. As expected, it was delicious. Everything she did was marvelous, he knew that. The look on her face didn't falter when he stared at her. The grin only grew.  
"Is it good?"  
He could only nod at the question before putting in a piece of egg.  
"I may sound improper, but... how do you live here?"  
He swallowed and studied her for a moment.  
"It doesn't belong to me."  
A confused look flashed on her face and he cleared his statement.  
"I don't pay for it. My foster family does."  
She swallowed hard.  
"Foster family?"  
"I'm an orphan since birth."  
"How..."  
"My mother died giving birth to me and my father died in a car accident, trying to get to the hospital."  
"Oh," was the only response she could give him. He was an orphan too, then.

He got up, his plate clean, and went to the kitchen to wash it. She went to him and put a hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm sorry."  
"You couldn't have known."  
She looked at the television set and turned to him, a smile on her face.  
"How about we play at something?"  
His eyes stared at the dishes he was cleaning, before looking in the direction she had looked only seconds ago. His gaze dropped to her and he gave her his first smile since they met.  
"Why not?"

The Dmgirl: I guess that's it. Thanks to XDown2EarthX, The Silverdark Knight and fox the apprentice for your beautiful reviews. It just... keeps me going!


	7. Hylian

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: The chapter seems pointless... It sickens me. I can't describe an important character before another makes an entry and it's gonna take me 'till next chapter before he does! Anyway, another character makes an entry in this chapter. Not as important, but still. He's more of a comical relief when everything gets gloomy. Way!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda, Super Smash Brothers Melee of Fire Emblem. What the? Why Fire Emblem?

Shiska laughed while running to school. She was slightly late but, for the first time in her entire life, she didn't really bother. The young girl turned around and looked at the man behind her. Link had accompanied her to class. He didn't seem happy about it, yet, he had accepted without another word. She was so trilled! Her friends would finally meet him! She couldn't care less that she didn't know much about the young man. She just wanted the girls to calm down. The bell snapped her back to reality and she rushed to class, but not without telling Link to stay.

No one could believe her happy state when she came into class. During recess, she would only repeat: "I met him, I met him!" And when they would ask who, she would only go into secrecy. It was exasperating the group to no end. Yet, when lunch came around -the young girl decided they would eat outside of the school-, Shiska finally got Link out of hiding.  
"There!"  
"What there?" said Malon, annoyed.  
Green eyes stared as blue ones looked into the distance. Malon... couldn't see him? What kind of trick was this? The blond was standing right next to her and no one could... She was proven wrong when Zelda came towards them after sharing a few words with the rest of the group.  
"Shiska, come with me." She then turned to Link. "And you too," she whispered.  
How had it come to this? Only Zelda could see him? What kind of joke was this?  
"Who are you?" Shiska snapped out of her reverie when she heard the princess's tone. Nothing reassuring, at all. Yet, the young man seemed unfazed by her way of speech.  
"Link," he answered, looking away from the two girls. He had never liked being caught in a tight spot. Unfortunately, nothing was shinning for him ever since the weekend.  
"You're a Hylian, a pure blooded Hylian."  
His eyes turned cold and he glared at the blond woman.  
"What about you, Princess? Hasn't the royal family hid their origin in the last few centuries?"  
"That's besides the point."  
"Oh really?"

Shiska had never seen Zelda angry, but it wasn't pretty at all. She was hissing, despising him and shrinking him down. Still, the young man just turned away, not even bothering to listen. And when she was done, he got up.  
"Are you finished?"  
"Why you..."  
"Careful Princess, even though Shiska knows your true identity now, I don't think you want the others to," he replied, a slight smirk on his face. She left without a word and Shiska turned to him.  
"Why did you do that?"  
"Some need to be set back at their place."  
"She's my friend!"  
"Not mine."  
She hadn't liked the cold glare he had given to Zelda, but having it being turned on her didn't feel so good. The young man didn't even add a word. He just left. Even though she told him to stay, he continued his route, not even turning around. The soft whisper of his name came to his ears, making him feel guilty. Yet, he had to walk away. His life wasn't there.

She felt like banging her head against the wall as they passed in the corridors. She should have remembered. Hylians had pointed ears to hear the voice of the goddesses. They were so few pure blooded Hylians left. The only she knew were the princess and Link. That explained why no one could see him and how he had healed her broken bones. Magic ran in his blood, unaltered by the mix of other races. A hand came to rest on Shiska's shoulder and she wasn't surprised when she saw Zelda.  
"I'm sorry for what happened."  
"It's not your fault. I should have..."  
"Zelda! I love you!"

Both girls turned to see a young man standing in the middle of the alley, ready to scream again. It was no surprise that a man was declaring his love to the blond - her closet was always full of love letters -, what was astonishing was the fact that he was screaming it at the top of his lungs, while people were in class, no less. As usual, this was when the principal himself decided to pass in the same alley. The boy turned around, not even blushing. His red hair sort of gave off his nature, strong willed and passionate.  
"Do you know the rules of this school?"  
"But I love her, Sir!"  
She swore that Zelda was getting more and more embarrassed by the minute. This guy was totally nuts!  
"Doesn't mean you have to yell through the corridor. Now, what's your name?"  
"Roy, Sir! I'll accept any hours of detention as long as she goes out with me!"  
Did she just see Zelda sigh? She seemed to like this turn of events.

Roy, now he was someone special. Everyone in the school had heard of him at least once. Someone had pulled a prank on a bully? You could be sure that he was around. Heck, even the stain of cream that had stayed for three weeks on the cafeteria wall was his! No one knew how it had lasted that long, but everyone that had taken lunch at that particular moment remembered it. He was in her class of Art and she had had the luck to talk to him once. Red hair showing his fiery attitude, yet eyes of a deep blue, showing off his emotions. Art class just suited him, it allowed him to set his passions free. And he was a passionate guy. He had probably been insisting in the last few months by sending letters in her locker and, not having any answer, he decided to bring it up a notch. Being caught by the principal was even a good thing. He was able to "show off" in a way. But did Zelda have a thing for slightly immature people? Guess she did, 'cause she stepped closer and took out a card. Shiska had one of those, it had her address and, more importantly, her phone number. The move was simple and to the point.  
"After your hour of detention, call me."  
She took Shiska by the arm and left the scene.

The Dmgirl: Roy makes his entry and, apparently is head over heals with Zelda. Hey, Sheik's with Malon, Shiska, well, it'll come later, leaving poor Zelda alone. I couldn't do that. It's immoral. And for those who are wondering, Marth's coming up soon enough.


	8. A dangerous start

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: Now we're talking! This chapter is crucial for the rest. New character entry that brews up bad things, this is my kind of fun! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. They are owned by Nintendo.

Shiska dried her last tears before smiling. That Link, he had acted like a complete idiot. He hadn't said a word and hadn't even accepted the breakfast she had put on this morning. While she was doing everything to please him, he wasn't even lifting a finger to tell her thanks. She was like an object! Why was he like this? He was frozen like ice and yet he seemed so caring in the beginning. What the heck was wrong with him?

Not even Malon's bear hug got her out of her thoughts. Zelda saw it and apologized once again for yesterday's scene. She declined, saying it was not her fault. That jerk, he was getting her in a crazed state. What could she possibly do? Dang being a teen and a girl! It always brought more questions than answers. The image of Sheik passed before her for a moment. She sighed. Link and her friend were so alike, yet so different. It was unnatural.

Only one thing brought her back to reality and it was Malon's yelling for no apparent reason at Sheik. The young man was acting indifferently and Malon was pushing him around. Apparently, the young woman had enough.  
"You're a asshole!"  
"And in what will that help you?"  
"We're supposed to work on this together, not each on our side!"  
Shiska got suddenly puzzled.  
"What are they talking about?"  
"Economy project," answered Zelda.  
"Oh yeah, they follow an economy class. What's with the project?"  
"They're supposed to work in pairs. Apparently, Sheik wants them to go on either side then join their ideas."  
"And Malon isn't appreciating it, got that."  
A moment of silence followed, only cut off by the two bickering each other. Zelda gave off a small smile.  
"Don't they look like an old couple?"  
Shiska could only agree, but felt slightly uneasy at the sight of Zelda's smirk.  
"Someone has got to help them," she said before moving towards them. As Shiska began to follow, the princess bumped on Sheik, making him bend and, though inwardly waited, his lips joined with Malon's, causing the brown haired girl's surprise. Uh-oh...

Malon pushed away, blushing so hard her hair would scream in envy. Sheik was as red as his eyes, and that was telling something. Oh boy, there it goes.  
"Are you crazy?"  
"You tried to keep it going," the young man said flatly.  
"You son of a..."  
"Shut up," he murmured.  
"Say that to my face!" yelled the redhead.  
The blond only answered with another kiss that, this time, lasted. Malon trashed about for a second or two, but soon responded. They both were smitten with each other and everyone knew it. Shiska sighed, hanging her head in shame. Great, just great.  
"Better, eh?" asked Zelda as she came back.  
"Yeah, if you say so."  
"Isn't it nice to see these two finally together?" added another voice, male this time. The girls turned and saw Roy, arm hanging on the princess's shoulders. She didn't look too happy about it though.  
"What do you think you're doing?"  
"We're going out, right?"  
"I gave you my number. You didn't call."  
Roy took off his arm, swearing. Shiska could only stare. What had happened to the Zelda she knew? She used to be calm, poised. Was the young man already rubbing off her?

Apparently, because it didn't take her a minute before throwing herself in Roy's arms, kissing him all the while. She was suddenly forgotten, a third wheel. Her genuine smile faded away, leaving her in pain. How could she live normally when she was chased after? She could die any minute and one word could kill her companion. She stepped back silently, shadows following her. Because of all this, she had gotten late. And her problem at home was still unsolved. Tears broke out as she ran to the subway station. Nothing was left for her, she could just die and no one would see the difference.

The doors of the subway were closing when she arrived. Someone held the door and she bumped into the person while sobbing silently. Strong arms took her to a seat and a hand gave her a handkerchief. Link? She lifted her head and fell upon deep marine blue eyes, so different than Link's sky blue ones. The man crouched, smiling. A long blue coat was on his shoulders, letting her see only his dark blue pants. His hair was also blue, making him look a bit gloomy, though the smile covered most of it. She took the handkerchief and blew into it before returning it.  
"Thank you."  
"It would be immoral to let a beautiful young lady such as yourself suffer."  
She smiled at this and the young man took it as an invitation to sit next to her.  
"Now, may I ask what troubles you?"  
Should she? He seemed like someone she could trust.  
"I'm just doing third wheel." She faked a smile.  
"Ah, the tiring years of High-School. Everything but nice."  
"Not speaking of my other problems."  
"My, my, other problems? Parents?"  
The young girl swallowed with difficulty.  
"I'm an orphan."  
"I'm sorry."  
"It's okay. I never knew them," she replied before adding, "What's... your name?"  
"Where are my manners? Asking such bold questions without even introducing myself. I am Marth from Arthia. I am twenty five years old. And you, young lady?"  
She blushed slightly, but answered.  
"Shiska from Hyrule. I'm seventeen."  
"A senior then?"  
"Yes."  
"Big projects for the future?"  
"Of course! I plan to become a chemist."  
They kept on talking throughout the whole way and, when Shiska's stop finally came into view, she invited him over. She wanted someone close right now and Marth was giving her comfort.

The apartment was empty when she came in. Where was Link? She excused herself and searched throughout the place to find him in the bathroom. His head didn't even lift when she came in.  
"Link, are you..."  
"You invited someone." His tone was flat and unemotional. It hurt her like daggers. What was she doing to merit this?  
"I know. I wanted..."  
"No."  
"What?"  
"I am not meeting him."  
"Link, please..."  
"No, he is your friend, not mine."  
"Link, I just..."  
"Is everything alright?"  
Shiska hadn't even notice Marth coming in the bathroom. She turned to him and smiled, earning her a sad look from Link if she would have looked.  
"No, everything is fine. I just came to check if all was in order."

The young man smiled warmly, swallowing the shameful lie she had given him. She sighed inwardly, realizing that she had evaded more questions. She proposed dinner and he accepted immediately. He even asked if he could help. The young girl declined gently and made a wonderful dinner while the two chatted along. She even forgot that Link was there and no one could protect her if he decided to abuse of her. Yet, he was trustworthy, for he never laid a hand on her. However, when time came for him to leave, he stopped at the door and turned to her.  
"Remember this. Your best of friends can turn into sneaky enemies."  
At this, he looked above her shoulder and right behind her. Once the door was closed, she turned and saw Link standing there and staring at the door.  
"He looked at me."  
"It's not surprising," she said, taking the dishes from the table.  
"He looked at me."  
"He was probably looking at the wall," she replied, annoyed.  
"He looked straight at me and I made sure only you could."

To this, the crash of plates, utensils and glass was heard. Everything she was carrying had dropped to the floor while burning tears began once again to run along her cheeks. It was too much, just too much.  
"So what, he's another Hylian?" her tone was rising, making Link uneasy.  
"He isn't." She didn't take notice.  
"What else is there? You have other secrets that you can't tell me?"  
The young man didn't answer, just hung his head down in shame.  
"Who exactly are you, Link? Why have you been following me around for nearly twelve years? Just how much are you keeping away from me? How long am I going to have to wait to have it? You tell me!" She yelled throughout room and Link flinched visibly. Everything had from bad to worse ever since he had been there. Her life was a complete mess and she couldn't even understand what was going on. Her tears dried on her cheeks and guilt grabbed the young man mercilessly.  
"If this is how much it means to you, then I'll just disappear. My friends are doing fine without me and it's not like the world will stop turning anyway. I'll just... leave."  
Before they both knew it, the front door opened and closed, leaving Link alone in the apartment. This night would be sleepless for both of them.

The Dmgirl: I'm gonna let you hang a whole week with this thing. Ha! I am so cruel!


	9. An unwanted wish

**In the Shadows**

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem**.  
**

The streets melted into each other as Shiska ran. No one really cared, not even Link who said to protect her. Lies, it was all a lie. Fresh tears broke through her already wounded face. It was enough. She should just die. A hand grabbed her shoulder and made her spin. Ice blue eyes stared at her coldly, yet his voice was more saddened.  
"Why do you keep running away?"  
She stumbled backwards, averting her gaze from his. She couldn't take it.  
"What am I? A trophy? I'm not something you can keep locked in!"  
"I am..."  
"You're an egoist and a hypocrite, that's what you are! You don't care if I'm well or not, you just want me to stay in your frigging apartment!" The young man took the shot painfully, cringing.  
"I only..."  
"You what? I don't know anything about you. I've tried being nice and made you meet my friends. You fired it back at me, making it look like you didn't care. You even insulted Zelda and Marth! You make me look like a stupid idiot in front of all my friends by only _appearing_ to me! Anything else you'd like to add?" she asked, crossing her arms.  
"They're your friends, not mine."

Her last words came out so quick that her own mind didn't have time to realize the damage it would cause.  
"I hate you! You should die!"

When she covered her mouth, it was too late. The worst had been committed. The sound of static rose into the air not a second after. The cloud of darkness grew at Link's feet, circling him and taking him in. As she dropped to the ground, hands covering her head, his left eye disappeared, leaving nothing behind.  
"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm sorry."

A blinding light shone out, riping the mist into shreds. When she lifted her head, Link was still standing, looking at her painfully. She got up and ran quickly to him, making apologies without stop. She didn't take notice to his arms wrapping around her waist.  
"It's not your fault."  
"It is. I..."  
"No, your parents wanted to protect you. It turned out wrong."  
She pushed slightly away and saw more than what she accounted to see. Emotions where running over his face, though no fear showed. He was still unsure, but, this time, it was more than necessary to tell her the truth.  
"The day of your second birthday, your parents did something that ended poisoning you for life at the cost of their own."  
"What?"  
"You should hear this from your own parents."  
"How..."  
"I will explain. Now come."  
She didn't know why she followed him or why she had suddenly turned a new leaf. Yet, something told her she was making the right choice and that, after tonight, everything would change. She just didn't know how much.

The Dmgirl: (Laughs evily)


	10. Twisted

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: Apparently, I'm making people yell since the last few chapters. I keep laughing in front of my computer. The more people stress, the more it says that I'm doing a good job. I like holding people on thin ice. They just don't know when it will break until I throw the rock. I'm getting better and better at this whole writing thing. Good sign. I'm happy.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem. I merely have the plot and the OC.

The bedroom was poorly lit, only candles were slowly melting in their holders. Link was sitting on the bed and had changed his clothes for unknown reasons. He was now wearing a green pullover with a hood, the one she suspected him to wear when he came to get her for the first time, and a pair of floating brown pants. His feet were bare and he was sitting Indian style. Shiska was on a chair he had brought from the dinning room, right in front of him. Silence reigned over the place, yet no tension was between them. When their eyes finally met, the young man started explaining without transition.  
"My name is Link. I do not know my real last name and I have always taken the one of my foster family. I am a pure blooded Hylian as Zelda has said and so, I am gifted with magic since my birth. Still, being an orphan, I wasn't raised in Hylian ways. Though I am light, I was raised in darkness. My foster family are Sheikahs that hold onto their traditions. As such, I use my magic in this direction. And as shadow, I cannot live without substance. When I saw you, you became my reason. I exist only to protect you and follow you. It is my duty."  
For one who spoke so little, it didn't surprise her for him to stop his silence. Things were changing accounting to now and this was one of them.  
"Isn't there a price to pay when light becomes darkness?" she asked worriedly. He simply smiled.  
"All I know is that this mix has been a benefactor to me. I am able to do a few things that some will never do like what I prepare to do now."  
To this, she got confused. "What are you..."  
"For a short moment, you will be able to talk with your parents, ask them questions you always wanted to," he cut her while answering her unfinished question. "For a short moment, it will be as if your parents are right beside you."  
Her face lit with realization.  
"You'll bring my parents back from the dead."  
He nodded slowly. "Are you ready?"  
"Isn't this dangerous?"  
He didn't answer, just waited her answer silently. She swallowed hard before nodding. She didn't know what was going to happen, but, whatever it was, it was crucial. There were many questions she wanted to ask, still she would limit it to one. Who knew how long Link would hold?

The young man smiled gently before putting the hood on and chanting in Ancient Hylian. She knew as much, for she had listened in History. All chants were made in Ancient Hylian. The words and the language is said to be the one of the gods. She could only understand a few words, but from what she was getting, he was calling forth her parents from the dead. He hadn't lied, he was really bringing them back. The flames on the candles lifted from their source and began spinning around her before melting into two packs right between them. She had awaited to see them fully, yet it was only their face she saw in the fires. Still, it was more than she ever hoped for.  
"Shiska?" the faces called in unison.  
"Mom... Dad..." She didn't know when the tears started to run, but they were drowning her face. The woman's face smiled.  
"It is the young Link, isn't it?" she asked.  
"You... know him?"  
"It isn't the first time he calls upon us," the man added.  
"Mom, dad, although I'm happy to see you..."  
"We know dear," her mother said, smiling happily.  
"It's time for us to tell you," he father replied hastily. They did have much time. "When you were two, we went to see an oracle who predicted your future."  
"_When the first flower blooms in the year of her eighteenth birthday, her life of pain and misery will end._ Those were his words. We only wanted to protect you, so we made a pact. At the cost of our lives, twilight would protect you from any wound. Anything you would say would be respected and done."

Shiska could only stare. That was why the monsters killed. They followed her words as orders. But why... She gasped. She had asked once to die to stop the pain. No... she had condemned herself. And Link... he had protected her twice and even more than that for all she knew.  
"Were are deeply sorry we have brought this on you," said her father sadly.  
"We didn't know we would be the cause of this prophecy," her mother added.  
Both faces looked at each other for a moment and turned to Shiska.  
"We don't have much time left," commented her father. "Link isn't as strong."  
"We love you, dear," declared the woman. "We didn't mean it."  
"It's okay. You didn't know," she whispered before the fires burst, making her see Link again. He was lying on the bed like a rag doll, hood off. Worry took her and she sprinted to him, knocking the chair down, before putting a hand over his mouth. No breath came out. No... it couldn't. Link!

The Dmgirl: I'm getting really, really good at this.


	11. Ripped Apart

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: After another painful week, here's the new section. The few next chapters are going to be more on the tranquil side, just to smooth down the atmosphere while everything twists and turns. Be careful, calm doesn't mean peace, certainly not in this world were everything has its significance. Beware changes, they might not be as good as they look.

Disclaimer: Don't own the Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem.

Link looked around. Darkness surrounded him like a cloak. Yet, the sound of someone clearing his throat made him look down. A young boy, eleven years of age, was staring at him intensely. He was a mirror image of the man, only younger. Link came to the only possible conclusion. It was him. The boy signed for him to follow before running off. He did, ending up in a small brown corridor that he recognized from his youth. His foster parents' house. The door next to him and the boy was closed, yet the shouts came out clearly. He had always been skilled in sneaking around and his ears had a reach for sounds that even Sheikahs couldn't have.  
"You saw the face he made when he saw her! He's chosen her!" a woman's voice yelled out.  
"I know," said a male one.

The young man stared at the floor for a moment. He remembered this conversation. His foster parents had discussed about him when he had discovered Shiska on the news. As he had watched it, he had kept on repeating that the whole orphanage being killed wasn't her fault. His decision had been made that day. She was in danger and he had to protect her.  
"It might be dangerous for him! Light and darkness don't mix!"  
"We both know that. It's too late now. Sheikahs do not come back on their decisions."  
"We should never have taken him."  
"We were his parents best friends. We couldn't refuse."  
"How long will he hold?"  
"No one knows."  
He knew now. He understood what they meant. The more he used his powers, the more it hurt. He was...

Link gasped, eyes jerking open and lungs burning at the entry of air. He felt arms snake around him.  
"Thank goodness!"  
Shiska's voice was more than enough to bring him back to reality. The young man tried to get up, but she held him into place.  
"Don't move, I'm getting you something."  
She came back minutes later with a bowl of fuming soup and a glass of water. He looked at her a she tucked him into the bed and opened the curtains. Day was beginning to pierce.  
"Another sleepless night. I think I broke a record," she commented with a smile.

He knew that she was trying to relieve the tension. The night had been tiring for both of them and it would be impossible to forget. He smiled slightly, accepting her relief, before beginning to eat. Meanwhile, she went to the bathroom to wash herself and came out in a bathrobe. He could hear the washer running. She had stayed all night in her uniform.  
"Is it any good? I..." He nodded, cutting off her next sentence.  
"Are you going to school today?" he asked, unsure.  
"Yeah. I've got no other choice."  
He put the spoon in the bowl and averted her gaze. He felt terrible.  
"I'm sorry."  
"For what?" He could hear the smile.  
"For hiding all this from you. I should have..."  
"It's okay, Link. You only wanted to protect me," she stopped him.  
He heard the door open. She was about to leave for the bathroom. Her clothes were probably ready now. He couldn't let her go without her knowing. It would destroy them both.  
"You asked if there were downsides to being Hylian in the Sheikahs teachings..."

The door stopped squeaking. He lifted his head. She was standing in the door alley, waiting for him to talk. Both of them knew it would change their relation yet again. Nevertheless, as far as they had went during the night, this last information was more than important. It was a life they were talking about.  
"Light and darkness don't mix. Well, they can in some circumstances, but it's not without a cost. What you saw tonight was just a spasm. One day, it might just become permanent."  
She moved towards him.  
"What?" was her answer. She couldn't believe her ears.  
"My soul is being ripped apart."

She fell silent and looked at him for a moment. He had always been direct and to the point. This time was no different. The more he used his powers in the Sheikah ways, the more he felt torn on either side. He knew that one day he would die, he just didn't know when. Nothing could mend the wounds he was giving himself, but he never regretted it. All those times he had called upon his powers in some unknown way for her, they were worthwhile. She wouldn't change it. He was determined to make her life something beautiful that people would envy. He would make it. He would free her from the pact, no matter the cost.

She closed her eyes and returned the bathroom without a word. Closing the door behind her, she leaned against while sighing heavily. The prophecy, the pact and now Link's life, everything was out of hand. Even though she knew everything, she couldn't do a thing about it. She came out, dressed in her spare uniform he kept stashed in a cupboard, for she had put the other in the drier, and left just as swiftly. She had to think about all this and piece it out without Link in view. It was troubling to see the man who had vowed to protect you until his death while it was probably a spell away. She needed her friends and slightly clear her head. The night had been rough.

Still, she was bothered all morning with last night's events. It was too crazy, out of normal mind. Nevertheless, it only took one small fight between Malon and Sheik to get her to laugh. It was Zelda who had proposed to eat outside and they were in a park not too far from the school. The cool air soothed her somewhat.  
"Is my favorite partner a bit out of it today?"  
Needless to say that Roy had managed to come along. Shiska smiled slightly.  
"I didn't sleep yesterday night. I'm a bit tired."  
"Ah, are you still up for practice tonight?" he asked with a knowing smile.  
"Of course I am, Lothe!" she said, smiling genuinely. Roy had a knack to make people happy.  
"Milady Orina! Shall we dance?"  
She couldn't help but laugh as Roy took her hand and began to waltz. It felt nice to do so after what had happened. Yet, she wasn't prepared when a hand landed on her shoulder and the boy stopped every movement and stared at whoever had touched her.

She turned around and gasped slightly. She had thought of Marth, but never did she imagine her gaze would cross sky blue eyes. A small smile was over his lips before he voiced a "Hey." She covered her mouth. He was here. Link was standing right there, before her and, by Roy's reaction, everyone could see him. No more hiding, he was out in the open.  
"Link... what..." she whispered.  
"You made the first step. I follow your lead," he said quietly.  
"Who is this?" asked Malon in a low seductive voice, batting her lashes all the while.  
"Do I have to remind you _who_ you're dating?" snapped Sheik, which earned him Malon sticking out her tongue at him. Still, it was enough for Shiska to come back to the group, holding Link's hand.  
"Everyone, this is Link, the one who took me in."  
"Hello, my fellow man, I am Roy," the redhead said, sticking out his hand. To her surprise, he shook it. "And this my girlfriend, yes everyone, this time I _called_, Zelda."  
He just nodded and the princess stared bitterly at him. Their argument wasn't solved, the young girl knew as much.  
"I'm Malon and this is my boyfriend, Sheik."  
"Please to meet you both," he said as the brown haired girl made him sit with them.

"So, how old are you?" Malon asked.  
"Twenty-three."  
"A little young for a foster parent, isn't it?" snapped Zelda. An awkward silence settle in and Shiska could only wish for it to end. A chance Roy broke it up.  
"You work?"  
"I do a few odd jobs. I don't have much time on my hands."  
That was true in both ways. He was passing most of his time protecting the young girl and his lifespan was getting shorter by the second.

She took Link's hand and dragged him away from the group. She needed to talk to him in private.  
"Your ears..." she said, getting hand close to his face. He pushed a strand of hair away and his ears were revealed. They were rounded, like all of the people these days.  
"You shouldn't do that, you'll..."  
"This type of trick won't endanger me. It's only when I use it in abnormal conditions, like yesterday. Zelda is doing it and she hasn't got a fading life."  
She was currently thanking herself to have chosen a secluded area so that the group wouldn't see or hear them. She wouldn't be able to have this sort of talk with him in any other way.  
"Why did you come?"  
"I told you. You made the first step. I'm following your lead."  
"Thank you," she said, burying her face in Link's brown coat. She felt safe when he took her in.  
"I won't stop you from doing anything. I just have to make sure you're safe."

Silence embraced them as they forgot the outside world for a moment.  
"Come home as soon as school's over. I'd like to play at something with you."  
She parted from him and began walking away while looking at him, hands behind her back and smiling broadly.  
"Make sure Navi's fed and leave things on the counter to make pastas, okay?"  
He returned the smile.  
"Don't worry, just... don't get hurt."

She waved at him before returning with the group. Link moved a branch out of the way and looked at her laugh her heart out. He felt his own swell with emotions. No matter what, she couldn't die. He sighed softly while shaking his head. He knew himself too well by now and his emotions could only endanger his mission. Red eyes that stared at him, burning in accusation, reminded him as much. He stepped back and leaned against the tree. This was more than a mess. His meeting with her had put a chain reaction in place and it wouldn't take long before it blew in his face.

The Dmgirl: You all know the expression: "the calm before the storm"?


	12. Eyes

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: I said I'd update weekly no matter the time. I am. So, for thos of you who are on holidays, do not be surprised if, when you return, the story is almost over. Speaking of over, I'm preparing a big thing later on. Another story. But, this time 'round, I'm going to need help. Anyone I can trust on a secret?

Disclaimer: I have never owned Legend of Zelda and Fire Emblem and never will.

The week had passed wonderfully and Shiska could only smile when she entered the subway. She was going home and Link and her would have a great weekend. There were no more monsters, no more secrets and everything was getting along so well.  
"Aren't you in a happy mood!"  
She lifted her head and smiled when she saw indigo eyes.  
"Marth! How was your day?"  
"Plenty. Taking on the family business isn't all what is cracked up to be."

Ever since that day a week ago, Marth had always been there, taking the subway with her. Sometimes she would sit and think about the fact that she knew two men older than her and found it weird, but Link was her protector, she had come to think it as such, and Marth was a very good friend. Another thing bothered her, though. Marth and Link were complete opposites in a way. When Marth could speak on for hours while Link would cut it to its simplest expression. She tried to avoid thinking about it, though. The simple thought made her crazy. Maybe she was just someone easy to bound with, maybe.  
"How are coming your studies?"  
"It's hard to find a University that gives great chemist, but I'll find it."  
"What about the HCC, Hyrule's Chemist Community? They could give a tip."  
Her eyes widened. This guy was sent from heaven!  
"I hadn't thought about that. I didn't even know it existed!"  
"Not many know about it. I'm just lucky."

She eyed him suspiciously as he grinned like a dork. Still, her train of thoughts stopped when she heard her stop coming up and began to get up only to be stopped by Marth's hand grabbing her arm.  
"Hey, you invited me to your place last time. Why don't you come over at my place?"  
She accepted immediately, not taking the time to think it out. He was a nice person... right?

However, finding herself in front of his apartment made her feel out of place. She shouldn't be here. Link was waiting for her. The door opened and closed but the lights stayed unlit.  
"I'm sorry for the lighting. I didn't have time to change it."  
She spun around and his arms embraced her while his breath mingled with hers. It was hypnotic. As she closed her eyes, sky blue ones flashed before her face. Snapping back into reality, she outstretched her hands that landed on his shoulders, stopping any further movements.  
"I can't. I'm sorry. I can't," she breathed, head low, not daring to look at him.

Silence was her only answer for a moment as he dropped his arms from her.  
"You are thinking about him, aren't you?"  
She stared at him in silence and mild surprise. He _had_ seen Link!  
"What does he have more than I do? Don't I say everything you ever wanted to hear? Is it because he is there when you need him?"  
She backed up slightly, hands clutching her chest. His voice wasn't pressing or was the tone higher, but the questions were mind boggling. He made a step towards her, almost menacing.  
"Or is it because he protects you? Unless it's the fact that he finally accepted that you are different than he first imagined. What does he have, Shiska, tell me."  
She looked at the floor, searching for an answer. Yet the words left her lips without her consent.  
"His eyes..."  
"What?" he asked as if he didn't understand. She didn't either, her own choice seeming suddenly foreign. When she spoke again, she had the impression that someone had taken her place.  
"His eyes. He doesn't talk much, but his eyes speak his mind. He is everything you said. There's just, this detail that means the world to me. He doesn't need to voice his thoughts, there are other means of communication."

Her first meeting with her protector flashed within closed eyelids. He had stretched out his arms only for them to fall limply on his sides. Not only had he wanted to touch her, he had wanted to hold her for just one moment. He refused himself this privilege. When all he wanted was to be beside her, protect her the correct way, he couldn't accept reality as it was. She was out of reach for all these years, how could it change now? And all his emotions shining from his eyes for only one moment. His mission was his reason of being and nothing would get him walking out of the trail. Still, these two shinning jewels had showed her more than he intended to and maybe even more in this past week. He cared, truly cared for her and would never let anyone hurt her. He made punishments, but only when necessary. It was never extravagant, never less, just what was needed. What was needed. She needed him more than anything. Marth wasn't even close to that. He gave her what she wanted, not what she needed. When she needed company and comfort, it was to Link she'd turn and he would answer to her beck and call.

As realization dawned on her, she lifted her head and Marth simply smiled before opening the door behind him. She stared at the opened door before gazing at him once again. He knew. He knew it all along and had just waited for her to realize.  
"Marth..." she whispered.  
"What are you waiting for?" he cut her. "If you don't hurry, you'll miss the bus. It'll take you right in front of the condominium, no need to take the subway."  
She passed the door, looking at him with a shinning smile.  
"Thank you Marth, I'll never forget this."  
The man shrugged while holding the door. "I'm used to it. I always say what people want to hear when I'm out of the job and I'm pretty skilled with words. It's been in the family bloodline for years."  
She called the elevator and turned to him.  
"Can we..." she started.  
"Keep it as friends? Of course."  
The elevator doors opened and she made the first step in it.  
"Remember what I told you at the beginning of the week?" he asked, making her stop. She smiled. It was graved into her mind. "I'm sure you know now who it pointed. I can be dangerous, after all."  
She laughed and waved goodbye.

The door opened without transition and Link got out of the sofa, book in hand, to see an exhausted Shiska. She had run home, that was apparent.  
"You're..."  
She closed the door loudly before running to him. His eyes widened in surprise as her lips met his and her hands cupped his cheeks. Although he tried to remained composed, his mind turned into incoherent mush and his eyes slowly closed. The sound of the book hitting the floor made Navi jump from her basket where she had been quietly sleeping. His arms wrapped around her waist as he returned the kiss with all the passion he could muster in this state. Never in his dreams had he thought it would be this nice. A rose petal covered in morning dew wasn't even close to the truth.

She parted in a softer way that everything had started. His questioning gaze was met by delicate green that told him more than what she said.  
"I'm sorry. I went to Marth's place."  
"Why did you?"  
"I don't even know myself. All I know is that I needed to be right here, right now."  
She tightened the embrace by circling her arms around his neck.  
"Feels good to be home," she breathed softly.  
He let a smile play on his lips drew her as close to him as possible.  
"Welcome back," he mumbled against her shoulder.

When she saw him inching closer to her lips, she caught him before he could even retract himself. The whole world just went twirling. It was only when Navi jumped on them that they both stopped, looking at her before Shiska laughed it off. She took the kitten in her arms and walked to the kitchen. Link took his book and put it back on a shelf before joining Shiska in the kitchen, helping her out. While she prepared the sauce, Link made a move that surprised them both. He wrapped his arms around her waist and put his head on her shoulder, looking at her working hands. The content smile on his lips couldn't be compared to anything she had seen on him. For that smile, for that man, she would keep on going without restraint. How far would it go? It didn't matter, as long as it was with him.

The Dmgirl: I admit, Marth had a weird reaction in this chapter. But he's not stupid, far from it.


	13. When a barrier breaks

**In the Shadows**

Disclaimer: Me no own The Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem.**  
**

Something on his nose woke Link up that morning and, upon opening his eyes, he saw Shiska awake and over him, smiling.  
"Morning!" she said. He couldn't help the smile. They kept on coming and he couldn't hold them back anymore. Joy was overflowing.  
"Morning," he replied, sitting up. Her arms sneaked around his middle as she snuggled close.  
"Morning kiss?" she murmured against his chest. Thankfully, he was wearing a two piece pajama. He wasn't sure how he would have taken it if his chest would have been bare. He leaned over and kissed her forehead. His lips traveled along her nose before meeting hers. It wasn't the first time they slept next to each other, but it had never been this close. Usually, they had a defined spot and would never move from it. Everything had changed since that accident a week ago. She sighed contently. To say that next week was her birthday, her eighteenth birthday. She broke the kiss abruptly, looking away. When she looked at Link. his brows were furrowed in concern.  
"I'm turning eighteen next week," she voiced weakly.  
He held her tightly against him, trying to comfort her. The prophecy, neither of them had forgotten it.

He came out of the bedroom fully dressed, a hand playing with the hair behind his head and yawning. A giggle made him raise his head and saw her putting a plate on the table while looking at him. A smile grew on his face as his hand dropped at his side. An old habit he had to get rid off. She shook her head and invited him to sit. He mentally kicked himself. For twelve years, he had let nothing distract him from his mission, and now, his own protégé was making him drift away. And even though it distracted him, he couldn't stop. It was wrong, he knew it, but he couldn't pull away. He had grown nearly next to her as she was taken from orphanage to orphanage. He had hated her for being out of his reach. If only it would have stayed that way. But no, the hate had to become a deep fiery need to get closer. Slowly but surely, he was left with a object of obsession. So, when the opportunity came to take her in, he was more than glad. There was only her in his mind and the closer he was to her, the better he felt. He knew all too well that he called her in his sleep as he dreamed of her being taken away.

As Link ate in silence, Shiska kept stealing glances. They relation had changed, she knew it, but she was left without words. How had it come to this? With him, so many things were left unsaid and just became routine after a time. Like the fact he always took his shower first. Would they one day put words on it? As she changed in the bedroom, the phone rang and she heard Link answer. When she entered the living room, the young man hung up and glared at the receiver. Apparently, it wasn't good news.  
"Who was it?"  
"Relatives." He crossed his arms, looking suddenly distant.  
"What did they want?" she asked, trying to grab his attention.  
"Checking on me. Saying I'm straying out."  
"I'm sorry."  
"Not your fault."  
"I shouldn't have..." she began.  
"Done what? Something you did on impulse?" He cut her sharply, making her jump slightly.

He was avoiding a few words quite obviously, but she couldn't blame him. He had a mission. There was a purpose behind his presence and both hadn't forgotten it. He put a hand on the counter, sighing deeply and looking at the floor. He was hiding something. When had she started to read him like an open book?  
"They'll never understand that there are somethings you can't control, like what you have to do. Something that you can't control 'cause it makes you who you are. Damn Sheikahs."  
She looked puzzled for a moment. It was a habit for Sheikahs to talk in riddles, but Link had always been straightforward. And what was he talking about?  
"Emotions," he answered, eyes still glued on the floor.

She could only voice a "Eh?" before he looked at her. His eyes spoke to her in depths she couldn't even understand. Yet, apology was written all over his face. He mouthed a "Forgive me." before cupping her face and laying his lips upon hers. Her eyes went wide. She had initiated every kiss so far, but this one was taking a whole new dimension. He had broken his barrier that never allowed him to touch her and taken her with him into a passion _he _could only set aflame. He hummed gently as he embraced her. At the contact of his arms around her waist, she felt something snap within her. The last trigger, the one move she had needed to leave reality. Her eyes fluttered close and a small moan left her lips. Her slim hands grabbed the hem of his shirt. She didn't control anything anymore. She needed to be as close to him as possible.

However, the touch of her fingers along his skin made him jump. This was wrong, all wrong. He pulled away without transition, hands on her shoulders, head low, not even daring to look at her. He was breathless as much as she was, but still he voiced: "I can't. We can't go that far."

The haze around her vanished, but the thought was marked profoundly into her. She needed him, more than anything.  
"Why?"  
He took a deep breath and finally looked at her, resign and guilt written all over.  
"You're underage. I can't allow that."  
"But I..."  
"It's too soon. I could..."  
"Hurt me?" she asked. He stared at her one last time before averting his gaze. He only felt two arms surround his neck. "I'll wait. Take as long as you need," she whispered.

He looked at her in disbelief before giving into the embrace. He didn't know what had happened to her, but didn't care. He was with her. Forget the Sheikahs rules. He was Hylian, not a creature of shadows. His head lifted, eyes burning with hatred. He wouldn't let anyone touch her or hurt her. He wouldn't stay passive and watch her die. If he had to give his life for her to live free, he would. No matter the cost, he would keep her safe.

The Dmgirl: For people who think their relation is going waaay too fast, I have a question for you. How would you react if your days were counted, huh?


	14. It all comes down to this

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: One of the last chapters of frivolity before we hit the end. This chapters spans almost a whole week, hence some passages where you will have the impression of floating over the situation. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem.

Shiska could only stare outside the window, not even listening in class. Her sole achievement, much to everyone's surprise, was in her Art class, where she played a wonderful passionate scene with Lothe A.K.A Roy. No one understood the sudden change. She spoke less, yet showed her emotions. As the class was dismissed, Malon came to her to ask what was wrong. She only shrugged while taking her things. The redhead would find a way to get her talking.  
"Hey Shis, mind if we hold your birthday party at your place?" she asked.  
"I'll have to ask Link," the girl answered absently.  
"Think he'll agree?"

She grinned idiotically and asked Malon her mobile to call. The call didn't last long, only a few minutes. She gave the phone back saying that it was fine. He had even asked to invite her friends before the party. She smiled at the thought while putting on her school bag. "Real" life was all new to him and trying to blend in wasn't easy. All agreed that they would go the day after while Shiska was off to the mall. The girl didn't want to know what they planned. She had more on her mind.

Yet, passing the afternoon with hyper teenagers and shouting girls wasn't at all what Link had in mind. He was surprised at how fast they worked at finding arrangements for the "party". When the subject of the gifts came up, he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He knew everything about her and still, he didn't know what to give her. He wanted it to be special, but not too personal. The poor girl would be embarrassed for the rest of her life. It took him until dinner to build up enough courage to ask.  
"What would you like for your birthday?"  
She dropped her fork and simply stared, slightly amused.  
"You know me since I'm five and you still don't know what I like?"  
"Of course I do, I just..." he trailed off, unsure.  
"You don't want to embarrass me in front of my friends, do you?"  
He blushed slightly and looked away, giving her a point. She smiled and shook her head. If she would have known...  
"Link, as long as it's not makeup, it's fine."  
He looked at her quizzically and she resumed eating.  
"I've got two girls as friends and I'm the only one who doesn't wear a bit a makeup. One of them is bound to buy me some." She played a bit with her food. "That's if they don't join forces and buy me a whole set." She put a hand on her cheek and sighed. "At times like these, I wonder if I did right. Damn me and my principals."  
He smiled, taking a bite. She had a few of those and one of them was "never to wear anything that will make you look like a clown". She was being punished for this apparently.

The week passed and her birthday arrived without any trouble. As she put the key into the lock and turned it, her mind traveled back in time. She knew that she had changed and it fascinated her. The door opened and paper streamers fell everywhere on her, making her yelp in surprise.  
"Happy birthday!!!" she heard and the lights opened. Everyone was there, Zelda, Malon, Sheik, Roy and Link. They all hugged her saying that she was a lucky girl. She smiled and thanked them all. The young man was the only one to know that the smile was fake. Lucky? This year, everything would change. How much time did she had left to live with her friends?

Nevertheless, it didn't ruin the festive mood everyone had. She would enjoy this day and all the ones after like it was her last. Link looked at her stroll and fly from conversation to another. To say that he was the host and he didn't know what to do. Like they say, opposites attract. She looked at him for a moment and he lifted his glass towards her, telling her to continue. It was then that Malon stood on the living room table, trying to get everyone's attention. Yet, it took Sheik's help, meaning that the boy simply cleared his throat, to gather it. The redhead clapped her hands together. Shiska shook her head. She was acting like a six-year-old.  
"I think it's time for the birthday girl to open her gifts."  
To this, the brown-haired girl went bright red. Now? A gift was shoved into her hands by Zelda who was smiling broadly. This could only meant trouble.  
"This is from both of us," she said.

The young lady only gulped with difficulty before opening it and hanging her head in shame. The look she threw at Link was more than an indicator. They had done it, her worst nightmare. The girls took her away, telling that she had to try it right now. The young man stared at the door and put his drink down, worried.  
"You okay, man?" asked Roy throwing an arm over him, a habit of his.  
"She doesn't like makeup," he answered. Roy tugged a bit on the man, smiling openly.  
"Doesn't like looking like a clown, eh? Trust Zelda on this one, she won't turn her into a monster," he commented. The Hylian smiled weakly, still uneasy.  
"Calm down, everything will be fine," said Sheik plainly.  
"If she doesn't like it she can take it off anyway. It's not like it's permanent. She'll have plenty other gifts," added the redhead.  
When the girls came out though, he didn't feel reassured. If she was looking completely horrible, he'd kill himself for sure.

He thought he had stopped breathing when she passed the door, smiling shyly. He couldn't believe it. Purple hair pins held her hair and there were a few curls here and there. Her lips were painted in light pink, their natural color. Her green eyes were only more apparent with the eyeliner and eyelash. She looked beautiful.  
"Link?" He shook his head at the sound of his name. Now wasn't the time to think about that. He looked her. A pink tinge had appeared on her cheeks. Great, just great. He had just embarrassed her, in front of her friends no less! He mouthed an apology and she smiled.  
"Who's next?" asked Roy.  
"Guess it's my turn," said the young man, pulling out a long flat box and handing it to her. Her hands feebly tore the paper and opened it. A loud gasp passed her lips as she covered them before throwing herself in Link's arms.  
"You remembered," she whispered.  
"Lucky, I guess."

She closed the box and went to the bedroom, saying that she was going to change. Everyone looked at themselves in question as Link looked at the door, smiling. That stroll at the mall had been useful after all. By the smile and the hug he had received, he had done right on buying that article of clothing. Anything to see her genuinely happy. She got out of the bedroom and shouted: "Tada!" Everyone's mouth went wide, even Sheik's. He shook his head. He would have paid millions to see that. Still, that was until he finally looked at her. The light purple dress he had bought her arrived to her heels and had dark purple flower patterns. The sleeves were a mere piece of cloth hanging over her shoulders. Beautiful couldn't even describe it. He shook his head. He'd have a hard time this evening.

Roy's gift was much simpler and more in the birthday style. Nevertheless, he had made a good choice by buying her a video game. The eldest man knew he'd hear about it throughout the weekend. She'd play with it all day tomorrow. Sheik was more personal. Yet, the pendant he gave made Link flinch. The Sheikah eye, the shadow folk hadn't given up. He knew that the boy was a Sheikah, his red eyes told as much, but didn't think he'd do that. He felt like giving it back, but seeing Shiska accepting it would complicate things. He couldn't just give an explanation in front of her friends. Nevertheless, his hopes lifted when she didn't put it on. Maybe, just maybe, she knew more than he thought.

The party went on as he had anticipated. All played to the new game the young woman had just gotten and the chatting started once more. When Roy got on the table, Link wondered in which state he recuperate it. Sure it was resistant, but not that much. He gathered everyone around again, making them sit. Malon whispered that they were in for a treat. The boy standing caught that and began making a totally improvised stand up comic. Everyone was laughing their heart out a few seconds later. A warm, earthy laughter erupted next to Shiska, making her stop. Link, he was laughing. Smiling, she got up, taking a hold on his shoulder, to get more drinks.  
"You should laugh more. It suits you."  
He stopped and looked at her walk away. What had she just said?  
When the time came for her friends to leave, she was at the door, the young man beside her, saying goodbye. They both turned around after and she hung her head seeing the mess.  
"I can't believe it. I'll never get to sleep," she said in despair. Link only shrugged.  
"Could be worse."  
She turned to him, eyes bitter.  
"In what?"  
He looked away.  
"You could have school."  
"True," she sighed before stepping towards the living to clean. Silence reigned for a moment before the Hylian broke it.  
"What did you say earlier?"  
She lifted herself and brought dishes in the kitchen where the young man was cleaning them.  
"About the mess?"  
He paused for a moment, staring at her hard. Was she doing this on purpose?  
"While Roy was making a fool of himself."  
Her gaze softened and she touched his cheek before leaving the kitchen.  
"Your laugh, I had never heard it before. It was nice."  
He froze and turned around slightly. She was giggling a bit before outright laughing as she grabbed the pieces of corn chips laying around and put them in the garbage.

But when she turned to him, her eyes were screaming in pain and silent tears were sliding along her cheeks. Each laugh was racked with sobs. Her right hand laid open over her mouth. When he saw her sink to her knees, he stopped all that he had been doing and rushed to her. He didn't care if his hands were full of soap and the dress was new. She needed him. Now. She clutched his shirt before embracing him, still kneeling on the floor.  
"I don't want to see them die. I don't want any of my friends dead," she kept mumbling while sobbing on his shoulder.  
"It's not over, Shiska. There's always a fighting chance. Never give up," replied the young man, trying to soothe the pain.  
"I'm afraid."  
"I know," he said, closing his eyes. "Just know that you're not alone."  
She smiled lightly, backing up. Her hand landed on his cheek and their eyes made contact. Concern and worry were written all over. Her eyelids closed and her lips met his before leaving them and their locked their gaze once again.  
"I'm sorry," she breathed.  
"Don't be," he whispered as a new emotion appeared. He was calming down. "Not your fault."

For a moment, they forgot everything that surrounded them, just content with holding each other.  
"Link..." the young woman broke the silence. Their gaze connected once again and the Hylian smiled, trying to know what bothered her. She looked away, tracing the floor with her finger. "I don't know if it's still too soon, but..."  
Cerulean blue widened at what her words implied. His brows furrowed.  
"Are you sure?" His voice was not above a whisper. Fright had taken him suddenly. He didn't want to hurt her more than she already was.  
"I don't have much time left," she murmured, lifting her head. A fleeting life, she finally understood what it meant. She knew now how Link felt every day. She didn't know when the bell of death would call out for her and claim its rights. Her thoughts stopped in their tracks when two thin lips laid themselves on her neck in a butterfly touch.  
"I understand," he breathed before laying more kisses along her nape. She clutched his shirt as more tears fell. However, she didn't stop him. She needed him right now, more than anything. He'd soothe the pain, she knew it.

The Dmgirl: I'm getting good at this. Not too long ago, I sent a chapter of my next story to my mom. I went from "What the hell is this?" to "It's good and the writing is good too." Thanks to all the reviewers that leave a constructive critism. I wouldn't be at this level without you guys. Thanks to all!


	15. Red eyes

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: I was thinking of sending two chapters, but I finally decided against it. Nevertheless, depending on the reactions on this chapter, the other might come on Wednesday. It all depends on you.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem.

The sun shone through the window left uncovered, waking the young woman. They had forgotten to close that curtain. As she lifted herself, her brown hair brushed against tanned skin, making the person under her hiss slightly. She looked, a small smile on her face. The sunlight danced on the calm face like fire. Lips parted, eyelids closed gently against the cheeks, Link was calm, relaxed and happy. The young lady cuddled closer to him, relishing the warmth he was releasing. He had calmed her down, made all her worries fly away with simple and gentle words before getting as close to her as possible. This night would haunt her. It was the most beautiful from far. This gift was worth the wait.

Speaking of gifts... She turned around and took from the nightstand the necklace that Sheik had given her. She passed her hand on it as it shimmered in the sunlight. She knew that the red-eyed man had always been different, but that was low of him. First that call, then the necklace. It was okay, they got the message by now! A tanned hand, bigger than hers took the necklace and she turned around to see Link holding the pendant, ready to crush it in his hand.  
"Damn Sheikahs," he breathed.  
"Squish it if you want," she said in a no caring tone. He looked at her, puzzled. "I'm starting to hate these guys, anyway," she continued, returning in her original position.  
"They're my family. The only one I've ever known."

An awkward silence fell on them. What could she say? I don't care? No, she couldn't do that. It would be simply cruel. Yet, she heard metal hit plastic. He had thrown it away. She felt an arm circling her waist.  
"I'm glad you understand." She shivered. His lips were against her skin.  
"It's hard not to," she managed to say.  
A hand passed along her hip line as butterfly kisses were laid on her back.  
"Link..." she moaned.  
"Please, don't go."  
She smiled. Where would she go? All she needed was right there.

Neither of them moved that day, just enjoyed each other's presence, hoping deep inside that this was not the last time they would be together. It broke her heart to leave him sleeping in the bed as she prepared herself for school the next morning. A kiss on a cheek, a whisper goodbye, she had the impression she was back before they first met as she put a small note on the nightstand, only the situation was reversed. She closed the door quietly behind her, only to stop as she heard her name coming out from the young man's mouth. He was calling out to her. She whispered an apology before leaving the apartment silently. If she didn't go now, she would never do so.

She entered the class sighing and head low. She couldn't stop thinking of Link. She hoped he would be fine.  
"You alright?" Malon's voice snapped her back into reality.  
"I'm not sure," she trailed off, lifting her gaze to look at the window.  
"Huh?" was her intelligible answer.  
"It's not important," she replied, waving her hand to dismiss her.  
"Did something happen? Something... private?" Malon swooned, shameless. The young woman went pink.  
"What are taking about?" she stammered.  
"Something did happen!" the redhead said, smiling broadly. She had caught her friend for the first time. Shiska tried defending herself.  
"I'm sure you did worse!" It was Malon's turn to go red.  
"You freak! Why do I do something such as tha..." The girl trailed off, letting an accusing glare come out. She pointed her and yelled: "You didn't!"

Shiska went crimson and looked everywhere but at her friend. Why did it end up like this? Of all the opportunities to shut up, she should have picked this one.  
"I..."  
"What's going on?" said a voice similar to Zelda's. The gang... they had just arrived.  
"She gave her virginity to Link the day of her birthday!" yelled Malon, still pointing her as if she had committed a horrible sin. Shiska was more than embarrassed. Malon wasn't bright at school, but she knew a few things that the rest of the world wouldn't have figured out. That made Shiska's head bend in shame. What was next?  
"She did _what_?" asked Roy.  
"You heard me," the red-haired girl said, now pointing herself.  
"I think she made a good choice," commented Zelda who smiled. "Link is trustworthy."  
"You hated him a few days ago!" Malon added.  
"I still do, but I know we can trust him."

Shiska tried listening, but an intense red gaze kept her from looking at her friends. Sheik was glaring at her intensely, not giving her a moment of rest. He didn't approve. When the group dispersed as the teacher arrived, Sheik grabbed her arm and hissed: "Never do that again."  
He left without another word.

The scene played and replayed in her mind. While everyone agreed with her relation with Link, Sheik's opinion seemed to matter more than anything. She just couldn't get it. The boy was doing everything in his power to destroy everything they were building because of laws and she couldn't get her mind off it.

The door squeaked open and she lifted her head to see Link in the kitchen, trying his best to make a good meal. He knew how to cook, but it was the first time he was doing this. Was he doing this for her? His gaze lifted from what he was cutting to look at her. His smile widened to illuminate the whole room and he passed the counter to embrace her.  
"Welcome home," he whispered in the crook of her neck before kissing it gently. Silent tears passed her eyes as she let her arms surround him.  
"I'm sorry," she murmured, making him back up and his his brows furrow in incomprehension. "I left without waking you up."  
His smile reappeared.  
"I read your note. I understand."  
She laughed slightly.  
"It reminded me of our first meeting."  
Silence followed as his eyes left hers to stare at the wall. She wasn't reassured when his face buried itself in her shoulder. This wasn't good news, she knew it.  
"I... I don't remember."

She froze into place. His soul was indeed ripping apart. In fact, it was even ruining his memory. He couldn't remember their first meeting. How much would he lose before he gave out his last breath? All those meaningful moments she hung on to, they were slipping away in his mind like a leaf in the wind. One moment it was there, the other it was not.  
"It doesn't matter, as long as I remember your name."  
She tightened the embrace. The Link she knew was still there, but for how long? There was only one way to make this end. To let her friends live and for Link to have a normal life, she had to leave, permanently.

The Dmgirl: The ball is in your court.


	16. Permanent

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: One word: Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Legend of Zelda or Fire Emblem.

"Rough day today," said Roy, exasperated. "I'm so happy it's the weekend."  
"I know someone who is going to have fun!" laughed Malon.  
"Hey!" shouted Shiska. "I am not like that!"  
"At least you're getting somewhere," replied Zelda with a giggle. "I'm having troubles finding out I'm his friend or girlfriend."  
"That's not nice!" screamed Roy, which caused the girls to start laughing as they headed out the school. Still, the brown haired girl was slightly alarmed at the absence of Sheik. The boy had taken Link's "out of line" manners at heart, a little too much than what could be normal. Did something bound these two out of their teachings? Link had been raised in a foster family, could he be...

Her thoughts came to a halt and her eyes widened in fear as the others suddenly became intrigued by an abnormal sound. Static, it had been months since she hadn't heard it. She had almost forgotten the creatures existence. However, today they made an appearance, ready to grab her and claim her life. All those days of craving, it was probably left in a strong thirst for blood. No, not now, not while she was with her friends. All of them would pass through and never return. The time had come to face it. The prophecy would come today to its achievement. She fought back the tears, promising herself to be strong. She would have liked to have just one more day, but it was over. She turned to her friends, looking at them with determination. She would see them off.  
"Listen, even though I can't explain it, I want you to leave me. If I don't come back at the end of the weekend, do not search for me."  
"But Shiska, we..." started Malon, suddenly worried as the two others looked at each other in slight fright. She took her hands and tried to reassure her with a smile.  
"Please, you don't have much time. Get as far away as you can. You have all been great friends."  
Before they could add another word, she pushed Malon in the opposite direction, telling her to hurry. All of them started running, throwing a look at their fading friend.

The young woman turned around and began walking, face determined. She didn't know what would happen after, but she didn't care. As long as her friends were safe.  
"Shiska."  
She stopped to look. Link was standing there, next to her. She understood now. All this time, he had protected her from her way into the school and out. That spell he used was probably another of those endangering ones. And still, she knew as much, the break was permanent, continuing. When the first ring of a chain breaks, the others will, sooner or later, give into the increasing pressure with every new broken one. Once the riping started, nothing could stop it, not even the stop of using spells.  
"I'm sorry," he said, voice saddened. She averted her gaze.  
"You shouldn't be here." The tone was commanding, flat. He couldn't be here. He had to live.  
"I am not leaving you."  
"Link, go! I'm not..."  
She didn't notice the streetlights fading and the cloud get close before it was too late. She just had enough time to push Link away, wishing out loud that his life would be kept safe before she felt herself being pulled in every direction. She kept silent. It was time for her to fade into nothingness. This was her life, her prophecy.

A blinding light shone out, breaking the fog. No... he hadn't just done that. She had just saved his life. As shreds of the cloud disappeared, she ran to him. He coughed loudly before falling to the ground, trying to hold everything together.  
"Link, why did you..." A finger silenced her as a smile traced on thin lips.  
"I can't let you."  
"But Link..."  
"Let me finish," He cut her. "I made you believe in something untrue. I'm sorry, but never forget..."  
"Link, stop." She could already feel her eyes water. His hand went to her face as his smile glowed. He wouldn't let her stop him.  
"I love you, Shiska."  
The glint in his eyes slowly disappeared and his arm fell limp at his side. The three words she had needed to hear from him left his lips with his last breath. Tears ravaged her face as she kept on trying to revive him. Yet, she knew, that the spasm that he had had only a few weeks ago was now permanent. He wouldn't wake up suddenly, breathing again and hold her, saying that it was only a bad dream. The only Hylian with Sheikah teachings was now dead.

The Dmgirl: You've got until Saturday of next week. Bye Bye!


	17. The light

**In the Shadows**

The Dmgirl: Hey everyone! Welcome to the last chapter of "In the Shadows". I hope you had a great time reading it and enjoy the last chapter.

Disclaimer: I still don't own a thing.

The sound of static and darkness hovered over her as she tried desperately to give him life. It couldn't end like this, not when she had so much to do. She needed to slap him for being so reckless and, more importantly, she needed to answer back. His words had no meaning if no response came after. Through the tears, anger and despair bubbled inside her. That cloud, it had destroyed so many lives and killed too much. Static kept rising in volume. This was enough. She rose on her feet and shouted: "Leave me alone!"

A purple light broke the cloud as the creatures screamed in agony. The one wish she should have said the first day it happened, three words that had freed her from a life-binding pact.

She fell to the ground, wracked in sobs that wouldn't stop. Why? Her mind backtracked to every moment she had had with Link. Nothing would be the same, nothing. She clutched his shirt, knowing all too well that she couldn't leave him there alone. It was her protector, her reason.

"So this is it, isn't it?"  
She would recognized that voice for miles. Sheik, the double crossing bastard, had decided to make his grand entry. She lifted her head, eyes puffed by the tears and face red with anger, before getting up in a start.  
"You! Why didn't you do anything to stop it?"  
"Once a Sheikah chooses his or her mission, one cannot turn away from it," he said flatly, only fueling her anger.  
"He isn't a Sheikah!" she yelled at him.  
"He was raised as one and he accepted the rules of our clan," he commented.  
"That didn't mean..."  
"I am not here for this." Though his tone was plain, his voice raised higher, silencing her. "I am here to follow the rules of our clan as Link did."  
"What?" He tone, though still impregnated with hatred, was the one of confusion.  
"When a Sheikah dies, his or her charge comes back to the family. However..." he said before she could speak. "Link's duty is now finished. You are free from your pact, therefore free of any danger. And so, take this. Consider it as a birthday gift from your mother and father."

She looked at the object. It was a simple mirror with no adornments of sorts. When she lifted her head, Sheik was gone. She looked at the mirror again, trying to find something special about it. It was when she turned on the side that she noticed a difference. Her ears, they were pointed. She was... She turned to Link before going back to him. He was slightly warm. There was a slim chance it would work, but it was worth trying.

Closing her eyes, she began pleading in Ancient Hylian. If she had just an inch of Link's knowledge, she would have been able to make a decent spell. For now, she had to deal with all she had.  
"_I'll do anything, just please, save him._"  
Tears began to build. Please, anything. Let him live. Give him a normal life. Anything. He deserves it.

Minutes fled, slowly melting into one another, as no breath came out of the young man beneath her. Please, just one chance. Don't let him die.

A loud gasp came out from underneath her and she raised her head to see Link trying to breathe again. His eyes opened slowly and heavily. He couldn't see much, but it was enough to see him alive and well.  
"Thank goodness!" she whispered, holding onto him.  
"Shiska..." he breathed out weakly and she came to his height, caressing his cheek.  
"Don't worry, Link. I'm here. I'll take care of you," she said as she felt tears of joy grow in her eyes.  
"Your ears..." he replied, touching her face. It reminded her oddly of their first meeting.  
"I'm like you. I'm..."  
"You're not Hylian. Not fully."  
"What?" The young man chuckled softly, understanding her confusion. He hadn't believe it when he heard it from her parents either.  
"If you were Hylian, none of us would have gotten up." She just looked at him puzzled as he continued. "Your father was Hylian, your mother was a fairy," he sat up groaning as Shiska got off. He took a small sprinkle of his chest where tears should have been. "This... is a fairy tear. It has strong healing powers."

Her gaze went from the tear to the young man. Laughter echoed through the streets as she took him in her arms. A tear fell to the ground and a stem began to grow before a small white flower bloomed. A voice resounded.  
"So that's what it meant!"  
The pair turned to see a young man with blue hair stepping closer. Link growled slightly.  
"Marth? What are you..." Shiska asked as she got up, surprised.  
"_When the first flower blooms in the year of her eighteenth birthday, her life of pain and misery will end,_" he replied, index pointing in the air.  
"The prophecy... you..." she started.  
"He's an oracle," Link stated plainly, staring at him angrily.  
"So is this the one you always think about?" Marth asked, turning to Shiska. The girl could only turn red, making the young man smile. "I understand your choice. You need someone like him. Not like me, a half stalker while being the son of the oracle who told about your future."  
Her eyes widened. Half stalker?  
"Hey, I had to find about you some way. I took this one," he commented.  
Before she could even reply, Marth helped Link while trying to get him more on the good side.

Marth, always the man to volunteer. He was all she would ever want. He said everything she wanted to hear, listened when desired. Yet, even though it all added up and made him the man of her dreams, it was this crucial point that always made her step back. He could manipulate words, make them sound right when the whole thought was wrong. Link covered for that. Even though the words were painful, he'd say them. He wouldn't step back and try to beat around the bush for hours when all could be resumed in a simple sentence. He could be seen as rude and even indelicate, but he was direct. You could see when he was afraid, angry. Never hiding, just being himself. She voiced out Link's name and the young man stopped before turning to her without Marth's help. He was doing his best to stand tall and proud before her. She ran into his arms, saying three words that he had been waiting to hear for nearly ten years.  
"I love you."

She was out in the open. No more running away, no more hiding. His mission was over, he could finally be seen without another thought. They would face this world, no matter how much it could be cruel. They were out of the tunnel of darkness and had made their first step into the light.

They were free from the shadows of their lives.

The Dmgirl: I couldn't get myself to write a sad ending. After all Shiska has been through, I think she has the right to be happy, don't you think? Anyway, I'll see you again in my next story. Watch out! Things will be again slightly dark. So, coming up soon, "Heartbeat".


End file.
